This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 90200246, Filed Jan. 05, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film fixing instrument, particularly to the film fixing instrument capable of fixing films of different scales.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technologies of the computer and the instruments related to the computer have been greatly advanced. For example, consider the scanner. The resolution and the realistic degree of the image have been greatly improved because of the advancements in the imaging tool and method. Nowadays, we can obtain film data of digital type by scanning the film with a scanner, and storing the image data in the computer. The user can obtain images of better quality, from digital image data with finer and more realistic color. To illustrate the image processes, the traditional methods of scanning and film fixing are briefly described below, and shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows the traditional method by which the film is scanned by the scanner 100. The film 102 to be scanned is put on the transparent plate 108, and the transparent plate 108 is covered by the upper plate 104 to block the light from the outside. While scanning, the light source 106 on the upper plate 104 emits light. The light passes the film 102 to the reflector 110, then through the lens 112, and arrives at the image processor 114. After the image processor 114 completes processing the image, the image data xe2x80x9cdata_outxe2x80x9d is the resulting output.
Referring to FIG. 2, it shows the film fixing instrument 200 according to the traditional method. A film 102 is fixed on the transparent plate 108, properly positioned by the film fixing instrument 200. The film fixing instrument acts to prevent the film 102 from sliding on the transparent plate 108, and to prevent additional loss in the quality of the scanning result. Traditionally, the film fixing instrument 200 comprises a loader 204 to load the film 102 and a film clip 206 to secure the film 102 on the transparent plate 108. There are windows centered both on the loader 204 and on the film clip 206, so that the light from the light source 106 on the upper plate 104 could pass through the window on the film clip 206, the film 102, and the window on the loader 204, and arrive at the scanner.
However, for the versatility of the traditional film fixing instrument is limited by the size of the film it can support. Depending on the variable sizes of the film to be scanned, the loader and the film clip also have to be designed for the different sizes. Thus, the user must prepare several film fixing instruments of different sizes to facilitate the scanning process for films of diverse sizes, which can increase the cost for the user.
The object of the present invention is to provide a film fixing instrument capable of fixing films of different scales using the same film fixing instrument, and thereby, lower the cost for the user.
The film fixing instrument for fixing films with different scales comprises a loader for loading the film, an adjuster for adjusting the loader window, and a film clip for securing the film on the film fixing instrument. Both the clip and the loader have windows, and the loader window comprises a plurality of couplers that are coupled with a plurality of fixers on the adjuster. Films of different scales are fixed on the film fixing instrument by adjusting the shape of the adjuster and the coupling method of the fixer on the adjuster and the couplers on the loader.